Perspective
by Itachii
Summary: A man striving to make the world a utopia. Major twist at the end. Very short oneshot. T for safety.


A very short one-shot. Hope you enjoy this M. Night Shalayman (or however you spell it xp) like story. D Please review at the end!

* * *

Perspective

A clash of steel on steel. The ring produced from the two kunais echoed throughout the forest. Quickly the shinobi, drew back and then forth, his long, black hair swinging carelessly, ready to attack again.

The two ninjas were blurs to the untrained eyes. The one with the long, black hair quickly made a slash with his kunai. He shifted its weight and ducked the opponent's incoming kunai, barely missing the top of his head. Sweeping the metal blade across his opponent's feet, the enemy ninja jumped. Perfect.

Traps laid across the fields, sprung into action. Kunais and shruikens shot from all angles, glimmering and shining in the sunlight. A setup. The enemy ninja saw his fate clearly in his eyes, his death imminent. In mid-air, he could not dodge and he had no jutsu in his arsenal to escape the trap. Feebly blocking the few aimed at his head, he lurched back and forth, shaking violently, as fifty kunais and shruikens penetrated his back.

Even so, he was not dead. Falling onto the ground, the enemy realized he could not move. The weapons had penetrated his spinal cord. He was paralyzed. The ninja with the black hair moved toward the enemy and stabbed one of his vital points. Quick and painless, so that the enemy would not suffer on his path to death. The opponent's eyes glazed over, finally dead.

The man with the long black hair looked solemn. Wiping the blood of the kunai using the enemy's jacket, he began collected the kunais and shruikens he had used to kill his opponent. With a solemn, long face, he mourned the loss of another life.

The war that raged the land had been long and bloody, with many casualties on both sides. Couldn't the enemy see the logic of their plan? Why wouldn't they just accept their ways? Life under their control would be perfect. Everyone would be equals under their rule. There would be no war as the world would be united under a single nation. It would be a rule so perfect, no one would dare commit crimes. The world would be cleansed of evil and fighting. It would be a utopian society.

Why were the nations resisting their initiation of this plan? Did they not want the peace that would ensue after this war? Did they not want to be able to prosper in the aftermath after the fighting? Did they think that their way of life, using shinobis to assassinate important individuals and constant warfare was right?

The man with black hair despised these nations that allowed this. Even his home country had allowed such acts to happen. He had once thought the leader to be caring and loving but instead sent men to fight in pointless wars. He had realized what no one else had and left, in order to seek a way to rid the world of such evils. And traveling, he had found what he wanted.

If some thought their ways were brutal and unmoral, well, then the ends justified the means. Their final goal was perfect and their plan would save as many lives as possible. It was the only way. Sometimes, the world needed to be cast into the shadow for the light to really shine through.

Once they had achieved their objective, there would be no more war, no need for the shinobi. He longed for that day.

A sudden flash of silver. Lightning blue crackled through the air. The man with the black, long hair found an arm through his heart. They had to achieve their goal, with all means necessary. The **must** achieve their final goal! To unite the world, with peace prevailing and evil ended. A utopian society. The man closed his eyes and with that last thought, death took him.

----------------------------

A voice crackled in the assassin's ear. A walk-talkie radio of sorts transmitted messages to the assassin from the leader and vice versa.

"Is he dead?" A femine voice yet strong.

"Yes, he is dead, Tsunade. A chidori through the heart. Itachi will no longer kill."

"Good work….Kakashi."

* * *

So did anyone realize it before the end? It was kind of obvious I suppose. I could've made it a bit better, more unrevealing. And the charaters were definitely a little OCC. Itachi wouldn't die that quickly but that's not the point of the story. Lol. Reviews and comments please. XD 


End file.
